metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Dolinovodno
Dolinovodno contains a rope bridge between Dremuchij and Rassvet. On the Rassvet end there is a space under the bridge that contains equipment. Gameplay Virtuous Mission The guards can be distracted by shooting down the hornets nest. The hornets will chase away several of the guards in the area, making it significantly easier to pass through. If you do not hesitate, you can simply shoot the nest and run through the entire area without encountering a single guard. Do not stop, however, as the guards will eventually return after a few moments. When you are lying wounded on the bank, simply use the "Cure" option in the survival viewer to heal all of your wounds. Equipment/Weapons *XM16E1 - Under the bridge on the far side. To get to it, either follow the downward slope south of the area's exit, or drop from the bridge onto the branch. Operation Snake Eater Be careful. You have no gun since The Boss destroyed it. Your only weapon is your stun grenades, but use is not recommended unless essential as they attract too much attention. After entering the area, drop to a crawl and crawl to the grass. There are two sentries to your right, but one will go onto the bridge almost instantly. The other will patrol back and forth next to the grassy slope. Keeping an eye on where the latter is looking, move slowly down the grassy slope. When at the bottom, wait for the guard to turn away and then CQC him. If you did this quickly enough, the other guard should not have moved too far down the bridge, and run after him. You can CQC him if he sees you, but you should not need to. After following the bridge about half way, run off the side. Snake will automatically grab the edge. Then, follow the remainder of the bridge on your grip. When you get to the end, drop down and grab the branch. Pull yourself up and hide under the bridge. If you did not CQC the sentry on the bridge, wait until you are sure he is back on the bridge (you should be able to hear a change in the sound of his footsteps with the Directional Microphone, and the dust falling from the bridge should give you idea) before moving to the left. Press yourself up against the wall and be aware that there is a sentry on the path you are aiming for. When he looks the other way, leave the wall, CQC him, and sprint to the end of the area. Equipment/Weapons *Raindrop camouflage - Where the XM16E1 was. Trivia * When Snake is recovering along the riverbed, during a cutscene you can see The Sorrow's corpse when using R1 viewer. * The Kerotan frog is on the top of one of the bridge posts on the Dremuchij side. In the PAL version it is on a cliff in the north-eastern part of the map. * If ropes on the bridge are cut by knife or projectile, the bridge will become unstable. If too many are cut, they seemingly restore automatically. category:Metal Gear Solid 3 Category:Locations Category:Soviet Locations